Jack Frost and December:Harts can break and never make a sound
by JackFrostlover392
Summary: December was an average girl with a constantly drunk father who could care less about her.She's 11 years old and meets Jack Frost.As she grows Jack developes feelings for her and she developes feelings for him but when they can't be together because man in moon said mortals and immortals can't be together Jack prays to him and asks for her to be immortal will man in moon do it.


**Arther's Note:Hey guys I really loved writing this story so hope that you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Daddy ever since mom died you've been acting like this now please put the bottle down,"I cried at him.I was so sick of him always since my mother died when I was two years old he never quit drinking from dawn till dusk he was drinking or sleeping from no longer cares where I go or what I do I could be doing the same thing as him drinking my life away while doing drugs and going out to clubs.I could be a hooker and sell my body to perverts off the street for money and he could infuriated me on how much he loved me when mother was alive but just let go when she died.I was so torn up I didn't eat for weeks and my aunt saved me when she came down to visit for a few weeks and helped me out of my tried helping my dad but that didn't soon left and I was the mature one going to school to get an education.I cleaned the house and worked hard to pay the bills.I cry myself to sleep every particular night though was the night that decided my future and the night that changed my life forever.I was oblivious to it all though.

"You better shut up girl you know I don't love you-you ain't got know friends no future why should I love you,"my dad screamed at eyes went wide and I gasped holding my he said hurt bad and I was used to this kinda out bursts but for some reason the way he said it dug so deep into and every word was like a knife."You should love me because I am your daughter and the last link to mother,"I shot back at shut him up he stared at me with blood shot eyes and glared.I kept holding my breath waiting for something to happen to me he hated my out bursts he would slap me or hit is how it's always been and I try to change it but I gave up long ago."Go to your room,"he snarled like a dog.I couldn't tell if it were from drinking to much or from what I had said.

But I wasn't about to find out.I ran up the stairs to my room and slammed my door without another word.I ran up to the window and opened was then that I felt the cold air that I realized I was crying.I sighed and turned around.I went to my bed and sat hands fell limply into my lap and I looked when I felt something cold blow through my window I looked up and I saw a strange boy looking at me with pity in his eyes.

"I saw the whole thing,"he said in a sad tone.I stared at him in gave me a lopsided smile.I didn't smile though I was still freaked out that there was a stranger in my room."Who are you?,"I asked the strange boy he stared intently into my if he were trying to decided something."What are you looking at?,"I asked staring at him looking him up and down as stared he was quiet and then looked at me dead in the all the things I could've done I had to blush under his brung a smile to his face.I smiled as well and all logic swept my mind and for a split second I acually forgot where I I quickly remembered.I started to smile and this brung an even bigger smile to his face."Im Jack Frost and you are,"he said while smiling.

"Oh im December,"I said then did a very small giggle.I stared at him and he smiled at leaned closer to me and our faces were just inches apart.I moved back suddenly uncomfertable by his yet all of a sudden I wanted him closer.I pushed that thought aside and stood up from my bed.

"So earlier you said that you saw the whole thing,"I said it was more of a question than a looked at me confusion written all over his it left as quickly as it came."Yah I saw how your dad treats you,"He said while putting a cold hand on my shoulder and forcing me to look at him."You may find this creepy but I don't care, i've been wanting this moment for so long and im going to tell you this,"he said.I look at him confused at to what he was saying."Wha-what are you trying to say?,"I inhaled deeply then exhaled.

"I've been watching you December your surprisingly brown silky hair and brown golden eyes.I watch you sleep every you feel really cold at night that was me carressing your cheek showing you the love you want so type of love a big brother would give to his little sister,"he said sounding alittle emmbarrest.I couldn't take in what he was saying was he trying to give me brotherly love or the other kind of was 17 or 18 years old and I was only 11 years old.I decided that he was trying to show me brotherly love and took the all I have heard somewhere that the older brother always protects the younger sister so i'll go along with now.

"Oh...thank you for trying to be a big brother.I've always wanted a family who loves me enough to do that,"I said smiled to and leaned in I thought he was going to kiss me but he kissed my cheek instead.

Jack's Pov

* * *

I was going to kiss her but I had to remind myself that she was just a little girl.I sighed and turned and looked at the stood there staring at it as smiled then looked at me.I looked at her smiling a crooked smile ,thats a force of habit, everytime I do it Tooth and her fairys go nuts.

I saw her yawn she looked so cute when ever she did -focus Jack you can't fall in love with her."You seem tired maybe you should go to bed,"I said reluctantly I hated to leave her here since her dad is a monster."You _will_ come back won't you,"she asked in a sweet angel voice that made me want to keep her in my arms."The world wouldn't be able to stop me,"I said then laid her down and tucked her in she closed her eyes with a smile on her lips and then I was out of the window.

December's Pov

* * *

6 years later

"Ahhhh Jack that's not fair,"I screamed while was perched on a tree branch and he just hit me in the back of the head with a snowball when he vanished out of thin had another snowball in his hand had his eyes closed and I took my chance.I gathered up snow in my hand made it into a snowball and threw it with all my hit him right in the face and he fell off the it was my turn to laugh and I fell on the ground laughing so hard my cheeks quickly got up and glared at me.I stared at him laughing."Hey you want a snowball fight you got one,"I started laughing and running up to me.I screamed and ran away it was a good thing we were in the forest or else I would have people looking at me Frost was a guardian and the only way you can see him would be if you believed.I ran past some trees and tripped over a branch sticking up.I thought 'oh crap im in deep trouble now'."Gotcha,"said was laughing so hard I thought he was going to pass out if he didn't breathe grabbed my raised me in the air and took off.I screamed of excitment and dread.I knew he would never let me fall but i'd rather be safe than sorry.

"Let me go,"I said but when I said it I made the worse mistake of my were high above the I knew that he would take what I said literally.

" you say so,"he grip loosened."Don' .Dare,"I said holding him tight around the neck."But you said let you go,"he said and with that he let me go and I went flying was beside me in a matter of minutes smiling.I was screaming my head off I clawed at the air for something to grab but to my dismay nothing was there."Jack!Please grab me,"I laughed but didn't touch me."Never thought I would here a girl say that to me,"he chuckled."Shut up you pervert and catch me,"I said with a change of time he listened to me and caught me just in time before I hit the sat me upright and I glared at him."You know you enjoyed it,"he said.I smiled at him and then started walking to my was walking beside were silent before he spoke up."December i've known you for awhile now and I want you to meet the guardians tommorrow,"Jack said and he was smiling.I turned to him smiling with my hands together I started to jump up and down."Jack!,"I yelled then gave him a huge this was just a simple hug nothing more.I was so excited though I didn't know what else to do.

Jack's Pov

* * *

She hugged me that was our first hug.I know after all those years knowing her you would think that we would hug .I was bounceng up and down was more than a hug this was the start of a new beginning she was finally my age so I was going to make the first move tommorrow.I wasn't quite sure what move I was going to make but I was going to make a move.

The next day I perched on her windowsill ever since we met she kept it open.I watched in awe as she prance around her room gathering her things to go see the I was watching her something occurred to me.I knew what move I was going to make on her.I was going to kiss her.I stared at her smiling at that thought."Okay ready,"she said breaking my train of skipped up to me holding a messenger bag with her things in there.I wondered what she possibly could have in there we were just going to see the guardians."What do you have in there any way,"I asked stared at me and then smiled.

I picked her up in a bridal carry and flew out the didn't take long when we got to North's flew in and all the guardians looked up from what they were doing.I suddenly felt December tense up.I laughed quietly to myself.

December's Pov

* * *

I didn't like all the stares I was getting, it made me 's just say I don't get out much and these stares are the last things I want.I felt my face get really hot and I hid my face in Jack's hoodie not wanting to met anyone's lifted my face out of his hoodie and smiled."It's okay there not going to bite,"he laughed quietly.I tried to smile but I knew he could tell it was forced.I looked at Jack but he was looking at on his face made me have a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.I started to feel insecure about myself becuase the look he was giving North was the look of hoping he approves of me.I stared at North who was looking me up and down circling us like he was deciding something that he knew there was no answer to.I cleared my throat and they all looked at me with a bright smile on their face.I wasn't sure why this was but I had a good feeling so that counted for .

North was the first to speak."December you are a very pretty girl Jack is very lucky to have you,"he said in a thick russian accent and seemed to jolly since he just now met when it hit and I arn't a couple we're just really good friends."Ummmm...excuse me we arn't a couple we're just really good friends,"I said I didn't want Jack to make up anymore lies like he hasn't already but I wouldn't mind if we we're dating but we arn't."December he's just playing with you we know that you guys are friends,"said a fiminine voice I can only assume was the tooth flew up to me and was so colorful she was beautiful.I smiled at her and she smiled back."Ok you guys emmbarressed me enough let's go December,"said Jack looping his arm around my waist and for an odd moment even though this was the first time he's done felt natural like he had been doing this very gesture to me for my entire life.I get closer to him taking in a wiff of pine forest and freshly fallen snow.I smiled and looped my arm right under his and around his lower back.I leaned my head on his shoulder wanting to stay this way forever.I could acually feel a smile slide across his leaned in and wispered in my ear."Let's get out of here,".I smiled at the mystery place he was taking me.

We landed at this ledge of ice it looked more like a cliff of ice if you asked sat down and so did I."So why was North so..."I tried to come up with the right words but nothing."Happy to see thinks you'll be good for me and all this making sure im no longer he's also worried,"He started but he didn't finish."Worried about what,"I pressed."Well im immortal and your mortal they just dont go together like a missing puzzel piece really.I tried to tell him not to worry that we'll figure it out but he's only worried that after your gone how i'll take I spend to much time with you that once you really are gone I wouldn't know what to do anymore.I've thought about it and thought about it but I seem to be at a loss of ideas,"he stopped not wanting to say more.I understood this and didn't say one single word about it.

Jack's Pov

* * *

I wanted to tell her more but I couldn' wasn't really nervous about our friendship he knows I love December with all my heart but what will happen if December dies from old age how will I be able cope.I wouldn't be able to thats how.I love her and the more time I spend with her the more I realize she is the thats when I realized that was my time to make my move.I leaned in closer she was looking out over the had a type of look on her face that was sheer awe and longing.I put both my hands on either side of her cheeks and forced her to look at crossed her face and she looked directly into my eyes.I leaned in and kissed her full on the lips they warm and as the warmth seeped into me I realized she was the one thing I have been waiting for to spend my lonely life wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her.

December's Pov

* * *

He was cold that was the first thought that crossed my mind and as we continued to kiss it became pleasent.I thought that my lips were going to fall off from being so finally broke apart and my face blushed._Of course of all the things I HAD to had to._I heard Jack chuckle I looked at him and he was staring right into my brown golden eyes."What?"I asked."Oh just look really cute when you blush,"he of course guess what happened I blushed shades laughed out loud."I know you to well.I knew that would make you blush even more,"he laughed.I playfully shoved him and he laughed a little more then we sat in silence looking at the strange world that lies before us.I sneaked a glance at him and at that very moment he did the same thing.I quickly looked away and smiled to myself.

He put an arm on me and pulled me closer to put his lips close to my ear."I love you we first met I felt my heart instantly melt right into your hands you probably had an idea that I was wrapped around your you remember me waiting on you hand and foot,"he laughed in my ear.I laughed to and looked at him."Yah I remember I wanted to go to that pond in the forest at night at first you said no it's to dangerous with it having wolves and they would be lurking the forest for their net I gave you thoughs puppy dog eyes and you were like puddy in my hands,"I giggled at the memory."You ended up right nearly got chased by wolves,"I chuckled."Yah Decemember but did it ever cross your mind-did you ever ask yourself if you loved me or just liked me as a friend,"he seemed serious so I was going to give him a complete and honest explination."Well there were times when I questioned my feelings for you but then I was a little girl I knew you would never be with an 11 year I waited and as I grew I knew instantly that you were the one for me.

This made him smile and he then stood up and placed his hand in front of him.I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

Jack's Pov

* * *

I kissed her I can't believe that I kissed she confessed her love for me was this really happening or am I just dreaming.I told her I loved her and she returned the same feelings."I love you Jack,"December those words made my heart skip a beat."I love you too,"I I said them I realized how true they acually blushed and blush was so cute and she has the most adorable smile I had ever seen.I flew her back to North's place and they looked up with worried and I looked at them returning the same expressions."Jack im sorry mate, but you can't be with her,"said bunnymund.I stared at him in hand tightened around December's looked at me and I instantly knew that said '_what is he talking about one moment we're saying we are going to be together forever and the next we have to leave each other'._I instantly feel bad for making it look like I lied to I put on a brave face."Bunny what are you talking about im not leaving December she's mine and always will be,"I said with anger in my voice that was so forighen I was surprised.

December's Pov

* * *

I couldn't belive what he just said.I was his forever and always will be.I loved Jack even when I was 11 years old I didn't want him to know and I didn't want to know myself since I was only hearing him say that out loud made my heart soar high above the clouds.I stared at him and North broke the silence that filled the room.

"Jack I don;t think you understand-"Jack cut him off."No **YOU** don't understand I love December and your not taking her away from me,"he said.I smiled brighter but it quickly faded at North's words."Jack, man in moon said you and December can't be together your immortal and she's I hate having to tell you this but you and December must seperate,"North said in his thick russian with that all the guardians left taking the sadness with fell down my sheeks."Hey hey nothing to worry about we'll get through this together,"he said turning to me.I looked up at him and forced a smiled but he saw right throuh me."I promise,"he said.I smiled again only this time it wasn't something hit me what if he ends up breaking the promise I wasn't going to get my hopes up just in looks to the moon with a look of longing."Please we can make this work please make her immortal.I can't live without her,"he said he took me in a tight hug and kissed me on the forehead.

All of a sudden I felt this sharp pain in my stomach.I screamed and fell onto the floor Jack fell right beside me screaming my name asking me whats wrong.I felt hopeless there was nothing I could do or say to him not only becuase the pain I felt was so great but because for some reason I knew it was going to be ok but that all flew south when a sharp pain was quickly followed by another then eyes rolled into the back of my head.

Suddenly everything was black, darkness as far as the eyes could see.I was scared I could no longer hear Jack screaming by me.I started to panick even greater._Did I just die?But how nothing was wong with me was there?_I was being lifted I could feel it but I had no clue where I was everything was white pure white till it hurt my eyes I covered them then the light died down and I looked around.A man appeared in front of me he was handsome with black hair and he stood somewhere between 6 to 6'1."Hello,"the man said in a deep voice."He-hello,"I smiled at me."No reason to be afraid my child im not going to hurt see im man in Frost had asked me to make you immortal has he not,"he said walking up closer to me."Yes,"I said above a smiled even wider."That's why I brought you here my child,"He put a hand on either side of my cheeks and I looked up at of a sudden there was a burning sensation and I fell to my knee's screaming sweat beated my forehead and I continued to scream louder as the burning got hotter."Shhhhh it will all be over in a minute om so, so sorry for this pain but you'll be with Jack for ever and ever,"said man in burning stopped and was replaced by the most wonderful feeling in the and happyness.I smiled and he smiled back."Now you will no know what your job is until the time comes but I will tell you this it will hurt you more than losing your beloved Jack is very close to you and will come after you once he knows your alive,"he said hen everything started to fade and go into a blur."Wait who is it why os he close to me,"I asked turning all around when he disappearded."Dont lose your place as guardian of Autumn,"with each word it started getting softr as if you were playing a song on the radio and you were turning it down very slowly until you couldn't hear it anymore.

I gasped and realized I was back at north's pacing Jack shaking me hard and tears streaming down my face.I quickly sat up ignoring the stabbing pain I felt in my sighed in releif as he realized I was back."Oh December I thought I lost you happened,"he asked.I stared right into his eyes and tears of joy s[rung to my eyes."Im a guardian-guardian of said that I will have to defeat someone close to me but I don't know who it it he didn't tell me.I only hope that he isn't that close to me you know,"Isaid while looking put his hand under my chin and forced me to looked at him."December don't worry about 're here together now let's worry about the present and not the past or what will happen in the 's worry about us now that we can be together forever,"He said in a sweet soft voice normally spoken to a small child who was both stood leaned in and our lips moved in unison and it was like my life was finally where it should be and nothing will ever change wrapped his arms around the small of my back and I wapped my arms around his neck not once kissing for who know's how long we finally broke let our breathing catch up before we spoke."December I love so very much..."he trailed off.I knew there was more so I pressed on."And,"I said.I was smiling what ever it was had to be good the way a smile was creeping onto his face.

"I knew you were the one for me so..."he trailed off again only this time taking out a small rectangular box and I gasped while got down on one knee."December will you marry me,"his face was hopeful and I had no idea what to say I never even thought this through I was only 17 and I was going to stay 17 forever so I guess I have to think about it now.I wanted to be with himny whole life but was I really rady of course I was but there was that nagging feeling that was saying you were to young I was getting more was still waiting for an answer but what could I it a no or yes should I wait afew more years or should I close my love with him now and marry him.

* * *

**Arther's Note:I am really proud of this story so what do you guys think should they get married and who is that mysterious person man in moon was talking December say yes or think she's to young will she be able to protect Jack from this you guys leave reviews about how to make it better or how much you liked it I will make a second one trust me it just takes one good review and I will make a me if you want your own ideas in there or you want a request for a story you want me to for taking your time and reading my story it really means alot thank you thank you :):)3Also if you want you can follow me too.**


End file.
